Puck the Puckmarin
by rightxhere
Summary: Cam, Sam, Vala and Teal'c are stranded on an alient planet.


**Title: **Puck the Puckmarin  
**Author: **Demelza**  
Fandom:** Stargate SG1  
**Pairing: **Sam/Cam, hints at Teal'c/Vala **  
Rating: **O15**  
Spoilers: **Line in the Sand**  
Disclaimer: **The characters belong to MGM, I just like to play with them :) Also, the 'Puckmarin' featured in this story is NOT the same one that was in the movie, Flight of the Navigator - similar in a few little ways, but rest assured that he is not the same one. :) Just in case anyone was worried ;)**  
Prompt:** For _firstlinefic_; Week #15. "Excuse me? I must have misheard you." **  
Warnings:** Just a few adult themes I guess. **  
Summary:** Cam, Sam, Vala and Teal'c are stranded on an alient planet. **  
Dedication:** For my very dear friend, Bee, who keeps me sane when I feel like bashing my head against a wall (and test-read this fic for me, before I dared let it see the light of day). Thank you, my dear, for all your help and input! **  
A/N:** This fic has a touch of crack to it, but I don't know that I'd consider it crack!fic. I did do my best to get all the squiggly errors and stuff out of this, but I'm prone to human error, curse my human brain! heh :)

\/

"Excuse me? I _must_ have misheard you."

A stunned silence fell between the four teammates, letting in the barely audible rippling of the knee-deep swamp water that surrounded them.

It was the pitch of annoyance in Cam's voice that drew Sam's glance to him, and as much as she tried not to smile, inwardly she just couldn't help it. His hair was all ruffled, and whenever his forehead was etched with as intense a scowl as it currently was...well, her mind drifted. Drifted to thoughts of a nature she quickly pushed aside for another time, _another place_.

"Well..." Vala began.

Turning, Sam's gaze shifted toward the other woman and Teal'c. They were standing beside one another, when something about them stuck out as seemingly out of place. Vala was standing a little sideways, with her back to Teal'c...almost as if she knew (if the need arose), that he'd protect her. His stance supported that thought.

The sight made Sam smile, when Vala continued, "I said I think my directions were _a little, _off," she said, an almost dreaded look on her face at having repeated the words that had gotten Cam so riled up in the first place.

"A little?" he asked. He took in a breath, repeating, "A _little_?" This time, however, his words were practically through clenched teeth.

Teal'c seemed to move a little closer to Vala then, but something hitting Sam's leg – a stick, she thought – turned her away from them and their continued banter. What had hit her leg wasn't a stick, she realized, when she saw a small creature that looked a lot like one she was sure she'd seen somewhere before.

Smiling at the very much alien creature, it's large brown eyes staring up at her, she stooped down and picked it up. She was surprised by how much heavier it was than it looked, when it smiled at her. "Hello there," she said, gently rubbing its head. It made a strange noise, one she figured meant it liked what she was doing. It made her chuckle, and she continued rubbing the creature's head.

"...well at least Samantha appreciates my efforts."

Hearing her name, Sam lifted her gaze to meet the others'. "What?" They were all staring at her like she had grown an extra head, a thought she inwardly chuffed at.

Teal'c and Vala continued to stare at her quizzically, when Cam took a few small over and stopped in front of Sam. Smiling, he rubbed the little creature's head too. "Hey, doesn't he remind you of a Puckmarin?"

"Puckmarin?" Teal'c and Vala questioned in unison.

"Yeah," Cam laughed. "It's this little creature from an old eighties flick, 'Flight of the Navigator'."

"Oh he does too!" Sam laughed, getting a startled look from the creature. "Sorry little guy, I didn't mean to scare you," she said softly, while Cam continued to pet it on the head.

Vala leaned backward, against Teal'c. "Samantha does know she shouldn't be picking up strange little alien creatures, doesn't she?"

Blinking, Sam quickly looked at Teal'c.

"I believe so," he answered.

"Good, so it's not just me who thinks she's going slightly insane."

Smiling at them, Sam briefly shook her head before looking at Cam. After the last week and a half cramped together in the Gou'ald Tel'tak, and the last few hours wandering through this swamp, she had to admit seeing Cam smiling made it all a little more bearable.

"It's so cute," Cam laughed.

His laughter stirred a laugh out of Sam in return, and she smiled widely at him. "Yeah it really is, aren't you?" she tickled the creature's belly then, causing it to laugh even more.

Suddenly, Vala sighed really loudly. "Honestly, if I thought we were here to pet the wild-life, I'd have stayed back in our quaint little cargo ship and read one of those risqué romance novels Doctor Lam gave me to read."

Cam caught Sam's gaze at that, and she swallowed as he clenched his teeth to stop from using language best suited for when they weren't stranded on an alien planet with a broken cargo ship.

The little creature in her arms laughed as it stretched, and the anger on Cam's face quickly faded. "Actually," he said, turning to face Vala. "Maybe you should have stayed in the ship." He was calm, his tone more a suggestion than an order. "Maybe if you had, we wouldn't have been sold a useless fu—_map_, with directions to equally useless Mayan-esque ruins in the middle of a vast swampland – ruins, I might point out, we can't even _find,_ then maybe, _just maybe_ we wouldn't be standing knee-deep in a _swamp._"

"Well, _maybe _I..." Vala began, but she didn't finish.

"You, what?"

"Maybe I..._regret_, buying the map that, sort of, in a round about way, led us to...where we're standing right now," she answered, her words broken. "But we are, _technically_, headed in the right direction."

Cam growled in his chest. "According to what? Or, should I say, _whom_?"

Flustered, Vala started, "Well I—"

"That bony, bug-eyed, pimple-covered _freak_ of a sonuvabitch you called a 'trusted' salesman?"

"Well I wouldn't exactly call him a freak...or uh, trusted, but yes, _him_."

Growling in his chest once again, Cam turned away shaking his head. He looked like he was about to combust, and Sam cast him an understanding glance, before looking at Vala, who had moved considerably closer to Teal'c.

"Cam knows you were only trying to help," she said, the little creature wriggling where she still held him against her stomach.

Standing facing her, Cam let out a distinct huff, and a nervous sort of smile immediately curled Sam's lips. A nervous smile he returned with one of his own.

"We _both _do," she corrected.

"Well then perhaps you could convince him to stop being so angry at me for..."

"Teal'c," Cam said, his voice loud, and he turned his head just enough that he could see Teal'c from the corner of his eye. "Would you _kindly _escort Vala back to the Tel'tak?"

"_Excuse me?_" Vala exclaimed. She took half a step forward, when Cam glowered at her and she retreated. "You're making it sound as though I were a prisoner and not a member of this team, _Colonel!_"

Teal'c stepped up beside Vala, gently took hold of her arm. "For your protection, Vala Mal Doran...it would be most advisable for you to return with me to the Tel'tak." She looked up at him, and he raised his right eyebrow slightly. "Colonel Mitchell appears to be most unhappy at present," he pointed out.

There was a hint of humor to the Jaffa's voice that went unnoticed by Vala, which caused Sam and Cam to exchange a look.

"Teal'c's right," Sam said, casting a momentary 'don't kill me' look in Cam's direction, before moving to the other woman's side. "When he misses out on Meatloaf Day he..." She lowered her voice, "...gets a little cranky."

Vala looked at her, then Cam. "I suppose you're right. He has been giving me that look like he's thinking of a hundred different ways to kill me since we arrived on this planet. And here I thought it was because he didn't like me."

Sam's mouth opened, when she heard Cam choking on a breath as he attempted stifling a snicker that was desperate to leave his lips. "No, not at all," Sam smiled.

"Just as well," Vala responded, pausing to shake her head at Cam. "Muscles has been teaching me the way of the Jaffa, and I can tell you right now, Samantha, that I could kick our precious Colonel's ass if he dared tried anything on with me."

"Oh, I'm sure you could."

Vala gave a nod of satisfaction, turned and started trudging back the same way they'd came from. "Come on, Muscles! My feet are killing me and I could do with a nice foot massage when we get back to the cargo ship."

Trying not to laugh, Sam cleared her throat, looking at Teal'c just as he inclined his head. There was a smirk on his lips, and she couldn't help the chuckle that escaped while watching him follow after Vala.

A strange bird called out overhead, and Sam's gaze went skyward for a moment, before falling to Cam's as she turned to face him. "Relax," she teased. "When we can actually find a way off this planet, and then find Daniel and bring him home, she'll stop torturing you."

He smirked. "I could be so lucky."

A smile formed on Sam's lips. "It wasn't a completely wasted trek through the swamp, you must admit that."

"Must I?" Cam asked, wincing softly. "Because, I don't see how walking through a vast swampland in search of ruins—ruins, I might point out, we're not so sure even exist, manages to save this fun little outing from being a total bust."

Her gaze lingering on his for a few moments, Sam started them walking. "Think about it. The four of us have been couped together like sardines in a can on that cargo ship for almost two weeks."

When he didn't answer, she looked over her shoulder at him and watched him attempt to swat an insect that was buzzing around him.

Missing it again, Cam groaned. "What's your point?"

Sighing herself, Sam shrugged. "Oh, just a little something about finally getting some quiet time alone."

"Ah. I understand," he replied.

Chuckling inwardly, she increased her stride a little, kept a careful hold of the little creature who was still sitting quite contently in her arms. "I don't think you do."

Cam stopped, staring after Sam in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means..." She came to a stop, turned to face him. "...that you're so blindingly oblivious it's not even funny."

She turned away and began walking again, leaving Cam to meander after her. "Oblivious? To what?"

Again, Sam's footsteps slowed and she came to a stop. Only, this time, she didn't turn to look at him. "To nothing, Cam."

"Well that's a laugh." He stepped up beside her, set his hand on the small of her back. "And I'm not as oblivious as you think, you know."

Huffing, she looked back at him. "Really?"

"For example..." he began, gently taking hold of Sam's arm and turning them both, so they were standing face to face. "I know there's something you're wanting me to do that you don't think I know you want me to do."

Her eyes narrowing in thought, Sam laughed and grabbed him by his jacket, pulled his body close to hers. "Oh..._shut_ up."

"And why..." He moved his mouth teasingly closer to hers. "...would I do that?"

"So I can do...this," Sam murmured, pressing her lips to his.

Slowly deepening the kiss, Cam drew Sam that little bit closer to him, when they heard a noise akin to a child's toy squeaking and they quickly pulled apart.

"Puck!" Cam exclaimed, immediately taking the little creature from Sam. He gave it a quick check over, then sighed. "You okay, little buddy?"

Sam, her eyes wide with surprise, stepped up to Cam again, petted the little creature on the head. "Puck?" she asked, her gaze meeting Cam's.

"Well yeah," he said. "Puck the Puckmarin."

"Ah," she smiled. "I like it."

"Hear that, Puck? Momma likes your name."

"Momma?" she asked, taken aback.

"Well sure. We can't just leave him here, he's all alone. Our little orphan boy," Cam pouted, holding the little creature up so they were both giving her sad, pleading looks.

It surprised Sam in little ways. Like because things between her and Cam were still fairly new. And there was, of course, the way Puck reacted to them. The way he mimicked Cam, and seemed to understand what they were both saying. She had a strong feeling he was one of those rare finds – a creature who was, like human beings, an intelligent life-form.

There were other things too, but they faded from her mind.

After a long, silent few moments that seemed like minutes, she reached up and lightly rubbed the little creat—Puck's, belly. "Our?" she questioned, her gaze shifting to Cam's as he lowered Puck and held him against his chest.

"Every little boy needs a Mommy _and _a Daddy."

His voice was soft, and all sorts of imploring, but Sam couldn't say yes. "He's an alien creature, Cam. And, he belongs here."

"Well...can't we at least keep him, until we're rescued?" he asked her, pleading with a puppy eyed look.

It was Sam's turn to let out a long, low growl in her chest. "He'll become attached, and we can't—"

Puck made a purring noise, and the look in his eyes was the same as the one in Cam's.

"—risk that...don't give me that look, please Puck? Or you either, Cam, you know that's not fair."

"Please?" he asked, his eyes welling with tears she knew better than to believe, but believed anyway by letting out a sigh as if to say 'okay, yes'.

"You won't regret it!" Cam exclaimed, kissing Sam chastely "I promise."

Watching the two of them, with Cam tickling little Puck's belly, she had to smile. As random as this all was, she had never seen Cam so affectionate towards something so small. Which of course set her mind off in all sorts of tangents relating to the biological alarm bells in her head. The same alarm bells that had been ringing rather loudly since she was injured those few weeks ago.

Forcing her mind away from those thoughts, _at least for now, _she murmured, "Puck the Puckmarin," and smiled when Cam looked up at her with a wide, goofy grin on his face.


End file.
